The present invention provides an adapter for mounting between a valve cartridge and an existing water manifold, typically an older and existing manifold. A prior valve is typically replaced with a later type valve adapted to effect opening and closing of the valve with a partial turn of a knob or the like. A typical application for the invention is the replacement of a shower valve having operating valve handles and a compression seal. Over a substantial period of service, such prior art arrangements develop compressed seals, loose packing, etc. with resultant valve leakage. Replacement parts are often not available for components of old valve and mounting parts.
The adapter of the invention is threadedly mounted in an opening in a manifold, and a cartridge valve with an operating knob is threadedly secured in the adapter. An externally threaded portion of the adapter has a passage communicating with the manifold. The adapter has a sealing portion having a passage communicating with the manifold, and has a resilient seal for sealing engagement with a seat on the water manifold. The adapter is typically utilized with a valve cartridge device.